Meeting the Folks
by ComradeLeon
Summary: Harry Potter must survive through the night to prove himself worthy of their daughter. Duels, bargains, and favors are made for the approval of the parents.
1. Dinner?

**A/N:**

 **A severely AU. Takes place after the events of OotP. Sirius never died, Voldy never got resurrected. Harry was raised in the Bones household when Amelia claimed Harry as the nearest magical relative. Oh and Daphne was part of the DA.**

Two lovers sat under a tree in a muggle park, just finishing their picnic. Harry leaned back and lay on the blanket they were on.

"You'll think they'd approve?" Harry asked nervously as he rested his head on the lap of his girlfriend. Staring into her exquisite blue eyes and dazzling blonde hair, he could just lose himself in this moment.

"Hush," Daphne kissed his forehead then flattened his very unruly black hair. She would never admit it but it was one of the perks of having this Gryffindor as her boyfriend, the untamable hair that she could brush all day. "You worry about it too much. I have told them a lot about us and frankly, my parents couldn't be happier with me dating the Boy-who-lived."

"Boy-who-lived? So that's their excuse?" Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hey now, you know I love you because you're you. I don't give two smidgens of a damn about all that. You are Harry. Just Harry. Just the way I like it." Daphne pecked his lips gently and leaned back on the trunk of the tree.

"Daphne Greengrass, whatever have I done to deserve you?" Harry let out a breath of relief. Daphne looked at him with a smile and all he could do was brush a stray her behind her ear.

"The most beautiful Slytherin, letting me use her lap as a pillow." Harry goofily smiled. "I never really asked but how did you get permission to visit me?" Harry inquired.

"Well, like I said, dating the Hero of Gryffindor has it's perks."

' **\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/**

" 'Ria, quickly Harry will be here any minute! Give me back my brush!" Daphne yelled from her room in the Greengrass ancestral home. Her voiced carried out in the big mansion because of the intensity of the scream.

"What, you look better with your hair all frizzy. Besides, I doubt Harry will care." Astoria shouted back from down stairs. One could see the small blonde twirling said hair brush between her fingers.

"Gips?" Daphne called out to their house elf.

"What can Gippard do for the young mistress?" A small elf popped in as he bowed down to show respect.

"Could you get my hair brush from Astoria?" Daphne politely asked. "Also could you tell my parents to hurry up?" The elf nodded and popped right out. A second later, you could hear a groan of disappointment from Astoria before the hair brush popped into the room.

"Thank you Gips."

One could also hear the voice of Gippard saying "I lived to serve the House of Greengrass."

' **\'\'\'\'\'\'\'/'/'/'/'/'/**

"Look at you! All grown up and stealing the hearts of women before you even reach of age." Amelia once over Harry again in his dashing black Tuxedo and patted away a stray crease on his shoulder. The boy that is practically her son grows up and is causing panties to drop down since he won the tournament in his fourth year.

"Auntie please. It's just a dinner. I won't even know if Daphne's parents will approve of me. The real me and not the notion of The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry gave Amelia a half-hearted smile. Having been raised by said witch since he was a year old, Amelia knew every possible body language and expression her adopted son gave.

"I'll have you know Henry Greengrass is a very compassionate man and especially towards his daughters. Anastasia may give you a cold look but that's just really her testing how you do under pressure. Trust me, I went to school with these people and while they are both Slytherins, they were still popular throughout the school." Amelia reminiscing about her days as a teen. Being in Hufflepuff means you are looked down upon by the Red and Green but she came out on top of it all and achieved a high enough score on her OWLs and NEWTs to give her a sure fire way into the Auror Force.

"What you so worried about?" Susan suddenly popped in behind Harry which caused Harry to let out an unmanly sound.

"Don't ever do that again Susan!" Harry said as he straightened himself out. "One does not sneak up on people." Harry added.

"Yeah and One does not give off a girlish yelp." Susan stuck out her tongue. "You worry about it too much. I met Mr. Greengrass before, seems like a nice person." She said as she took a seat on a vacant chair in the living room.

"Oh? And why wasn't I there?" Harry sarcastically said as he turned around to face the redhead. Since Harry and Susan grew up together, they both were inseparable so whenever one sees Bones, Potter is sure to follow, or vice versa.

"Hmmm, let me think. Oh that's right, you were busy. In the maze." Susan recalled her brief moment when she spoke to the blonde man who resembled Lucius Malfoy but had a shorter hair and his demeanor was much appealing.

"Oh right. Well at least I didn't get lost."

The Grandfather Clock rang at the designated time, which means only one thing.

"You ready hotshot?" Susan playfully threw a pillow at his 'brother' but Harry caught it.

"As always. Well wish me luck." He leaned down to kiss Susan's cheek and proceeded to do the same to his Aunt who had been silent the whole time. She just loved to watch these two so much.

As Harry walked to the Fireplace, he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and yelled "Greengrass Mansion." Then was engulfed in emerald flames.

"I bet you 5 galleons that he will get caught kissing Daphne." Amelia said as she walked back to her office.

She heard her niece's reply "I bet he won't even get a chance!"

' **/'/'/'/'/'/'\'\'\'\'\'**

"He's here!" Astoria yelled from the bottom of the stairs as Harry exited the Floo. He met Astoria before and is quite fond of the miniature version of his girlfriend. Astoria wore a very presentable purple dress that showcased modesty but just gave enough skin for the imagination of hormone-high boys.

"Hey Astoria!" He gave her a hug which the girl hugged back.

"You know my sister, she can never be TOO PERFECT!" She screamed the last two words so that Daphne could hear.

"HEY!" Was the only reply.

"Harry Potter! It is a pleasure to meet the man who has stolen my daughter's heart!" A tall man who was well-built approached Harry and extended his hand.

"It is good to finally meet you Sir. Daphne has nothing but good things to say about you." Harry took the extended hand and gave it a firm shake. If someone looked closely, Henry twitched as smile. Little did Harry know that he already passed one of Henry's tests.

"Harry please, call me Henry. Seeing as I'll be striking up a marriage contract before this night is over, it is good practice before you call me uncle!" Henry laughed a loud making his slick blonde hair to bounce. Astoria broke out laughing as well and Harry just smiled, liking the idea of that.

"Father. We talked about this." All heads turned around as Daphne walked down the stairs dressed in a splendid and Elegant green dress. Her hair was in a cradle braid and some of it flowed freely down to her back. Her stunning blue eyes gleamed under the modestly lighted area of the Mansion.

"Beautiful." Harry said under his breath. He was literally spell bound by the beautiful girl in front of him. Astoria had to elbow him to release him out of his trance. Harry got the cue and stepped forward to assist Daphne off the last few steps of the staircase. Not letting go of her hand, he bowed gently and kissed her knuckle. "You look wonderful." Harry complimented out loud.

"Why thank you Harry." She gave him a smile as she blushed.

"It is an honor to be here tonight." Harry said after he accompanied Daphne to his sibling and Father.

"The honor is all ours, come let us hurry. Anastasia will meet us at the venue shortly." Henry said as he pulled out a long piece of rope and gestured the kids to hold on to it. They all nodded and each grabbed onto it.

"3…2..." Henry counted down until they all felt a tug from the navel and pop! They were gone.

 **/'/'/'/'/'/'\'\'\'\'\'**

"1." Henry ended the countdown as they all landed in a ballroom adorned with green and silver all around. Chandeliers hung above their heads and tables were spaced evenly so that there was a dance floor in the middle.

"You didn't tell me about this." Harry whispered to Daphne and she replied with a fake smile

"Whoops, must've slipped my mind." She turned around and walked towards a woman, tall and firm with a gaze that could freeze fire and burn ice. The one and only Anastasia Greengrass walked down the path towards her newly arrived family plus Harry.

"Mother." Daphne curtsied and Anastasia briefly nodded. Astoria, likewise, did the same. She turned her gaze towards Harry and then to her husband. Henry had a wide smile as he patted Harry's shoulder. The tall man overdid it a little because Harry coughed loudly when the man did it.

Harry walked forward to Anastasia and greeted her

"Good evening Lady Greengrass." Harry bowed. Proper etiquette paying off. Anastasia never faltered and simply nodded once again as she extended her hand. "Potter". Harry took the hand and kissed her knuckle, much like what he did with Daphne. After this he straightened himself out and asked the question that's been bugging him.

"Where are we Lady Greengrass?" Harry asked gently viewed the scene of the ballroom.

"You will find out soon enough. I presume he is ready Henry?"

"As ready as he'll ever be!" Henry pumped his fist into the air. Daphne walked towards her father and asked.

"Is he really?"

"He gave a firm handshake." At this, Daphne's mouth hung open. She looked towards her boyfriend who was casually talking with her mother and sister.

"A firm handshake? You expect him to survive tonight, in a feast of snakes, because of a handshake? Dad, seriously,"

"Listen sweetheart, if Harry really wants to prove himself to us, he'll manage. Besides, living with Amelia Bones is no soft feat."

"That's hardly comparable. Aunt Amelia is a Hufflepuff."

"Remember, Slytherins are cunning little bastards. The last place you'd find a snake is among badgers, right?"

"Wait, are you saying-"

"Oh would you look at that. I feel the wards alerting. Looks like people are arriving. I should go and see them in. You should come too, if that's what you want." Henry hugged Daphne and walked back to the entrance.

"This is going to be a long night." Daphne sighed.

' **/'/'/'/'/'\'\'\'\'\**

"Potter? The fuck is a bloody Gryffindor doing here?" Draco Malfoy said as he entered the ballroom. The hall was already filled with wizards and witches who, presumably, are part of Slytherin. Harry who was casually talking with an old couple of wizards that Daphne introduced him to became quiet. As Malfoy approached Harry, the two old couple bowed their heads and walked away, Harry likewise did the same. Daphne made a move to move forward but Harry put his arm in front of her, blocking her way. Anastasia saw this and watched quietly from the distance. Astoria, who was laughing with some of her friends started to watch the inevitable clash. Henry, who was talking with Lucius caught a glimpse of this and led Lucius away from the commotion, leaving the boys to settle this by themselves.

"Oh, Malfoy." Harry looked towards the ferret boy in dress robes that looked like it belonged to an eighteenth century aristocratic whos-it. Knowing Malfoy, his slimy father had people actually dig up a grave to obtain said robes. "You're like, what, the twelve hundredth person to ask me that? Seriously, you guys ought to pay attention."

"Talk back properly to your seniors Half-blood. A filthy Half-blood like yourself trying to mingle with your superiors. Makes my stomach clench. Leave." Malfoy said the last part with a little too much conviction. Head started to turn but Harry paid them no mind. Daphne's eyes glared at Draco who didn't flinch.

"Well, DRACO." Adding dangerous emphasis on his name and noticeably the Malfoy scion twitched. "As you would know, the people who organized this little event specifically invited me. And last time I checked, the Malfoy house wasn't even invited. So tell me Malfoy, who has more right to be here?" Harry smiled an innocent one which made it a more sinister.

You could see Draco trying to make something coherent while opening and closing his mouth. "As you know, the Malfoy Family has been attending soirées and balls even before you were born-"

"You're no older than me." Harry interrupted Malfoy. "I'm sorry, continue." He gestured for the ferret to continue.

"Before you were born. You know nothing about who has to be here." Malfoy pumped his chest out like the pompous little git he was.

Daphne was about to say something but Harry held her hand.

"Well, actually. I think you forgot who raised me. The Bones family taught me everything they knew. A Potter who is practically a son to the only head of the Bones House. I know every person here, excluding about a handful, like Lord and Lady Cervantes who I was talking to until you interrupted." Harry gestured to an old couple, both looked like the stereotypical old and wise wizard and witch.

"Both transferred out of Hogwarts shortly after their graduation. Both Slytherin. Or how about the Lords Jeremiah and Justinian, twins, both Slytherins from an Ancient House in Sweden." Harry said as he pointed at two men who were flirting with two women. When the twins saw Harry looking at them, they both waved and Harry did too. Malfoy look frustrated, where was this headed?

"Oh have you met Neil Clive. Slytherin of course, from the States. He offered me a rest house in a place called Malibu. Have no idea where that is. But anyway, I ended up buying three properties from him in the last hour you weren't here." Harry pointed to one man in a tuxedo and bowler hat. Harry raised his hand and the man acknowledged him. Malfoy looked surprised.

"You are nothing. You have no money." Malfoy said grinning evil-y. Daphne interjected before Harry could reply.

"Apparently he has more money than you." Daphne smiled at this. Astoria began giggling with her friends and the crowd didn't look surprised, after all they knew how rich the Potter line is. The only ones that didn't were the foreigners.

"Don't look down on me you Slytherin slut! How dare you even look at this man. You betrayed Slytherin when you became involved you bitch." Malfoy spat and Daphne looked offended, which she was. In Malfoy's little brain, he knew that it was in his right to put women where they should be. But she was about ready to smack a bitch, and that bitch's name was Malfoy. Astoria looked scandalized and Anastasia grinned. Harry led him right where he wanted him. Harry, for a split- second, smiled.

"Malfoy, that was uncalled for." Harry said as he held Daphne back.

"I see you don't have the balls to keep your whore in line." Malfoy said with a toney voice. Anastasia almost felt sorry for him.

"Malf-, DRACO" Harry once again emphasized the name. When Daphne calmed down, he continued.

"I guess you puny brain didn't even think about properly greeting the family who threw this ball in the first place before waltzing in here like the ungrateful child you are."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked looking annoyed.

"What I mean is, you just offended the Heir of Greengrass, in their own ball. And as her chaperone, I have the right to duel you." Harry said as he gave a sideways hug to Daphne who wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course, providing you won't chicken out on this one like you did in our first year." Harry said, calling him out. Everyone in the hall had their eyes glued on tonight's entertainment. There were some murmurs in the crowd like "Disgrace" or "coward", and all of them were directed to Malfoy.

"He backed out?"

"No, I heard he didn't even show up?"

"Spineless"

"Pissboy"

"Shut it!" Malfoy roared to the crowed.

"What is going on here?" The voice of Lucius Malfoy came into existence and once again Harry had to mentally facepalm himself. 'they just love these dramatic entries.'

"Father!" Draco's face lit up as he approached his father. "Look, the Potter boy is in a ball for Slytherins. I say we kick him out."

"Kick me out? How old are you Draco? 12?"

"He cannot actually. Our family invited young Harry. So if there is a problem, you should come talk to me." Henry pulled off an amazing intimidating aura without using his magic.

"Henry. Please, I am sure there is a misunderstanding." Lucius raised his hand.

"Harry?" Henry looked over to the by but before he could speak…

"There is no misunderstanding. The Malfoy offended Heiress Greengrass." Someone from the crowed told the Greengrass Head. There were nods of approval coming from almost everyone in attendance.

"I appreciate it, Lady Zabini, But I want to hear it from Harry himself." Henry said as he motioned for Harry to speak.

"Well, Henry, Draco called Daphne, and I quote 'Slytherin Slut' and proceeded to call her colorful things like 'Bitch' and 'Whore'" Murmurs of agreement from the crowd increased Henry's peak.

"My, that is some… creative ways of calling my daughter. But" Henry said as he put his hands behind his back. "As you can see, you offended my daughter in my own ball. By all means, I should duel you for my family's honor," Henry cracked his shoulder. Draco visibly paled.

"Wait, Henry, can't we appease this in some other way." Lucius glared at his son who shrinked in his father's gaze.

"Nope" He simply answered.

"Lord Greengrass, if I may." A person from the crow said.

"Yes, Lord Bulstrode?"

"I believe the Malfoys owe the Potter's a duel. Seeing as I vaguely remember my daughter saying Draco challenged Potter but never showed up. The events of tonight only strengthen this."

"Lord Malfoy?" Henry looked at the older man the Malfoy head looked at Draco who didn't meet his gaze. "Why you… you… do you know how disgraceful that is? Do you even know the consequence you've brought upon yourself?"

"I wouldn't think Potter would know about that."

"That doesn't matter you young fool. You should have shown up at least."

"But Father."

"Shut it. Heir Potter, is there any other way?" Lucius looked pleadingly towards Harry. Henry was surprised that he was completely ignored. He knows better than to interfere between two Heir's rivalry, especially if it's about name.

"Well, if you would relinquish all of the valuables in the Malfoy vault and sign the line of Black to me. I think that is about an equal trade for the Potter name and your son's life."

"My, that is absurd."

"Actually, it is within his right. The Malfoys challenged the Potters, an Ancient and Noble House to a duel. The Potters show up but the Malfoys don't. According to ancient pureblood law, young Draco disgraced not only the Malfoy Line but also made a fool of the Potters. And since they are on the receiving end. They could demand both your life and magic. Heir Potter is being generous to leave you alive and with magic." Anastasia finished her explanation as she walked up to the gathering commotion.

"So which will it be." Harry asked. "You see." He stepped forward to face the two Malfoys. "You have Three options. One, you could emancipate Draco as an Adult and blame him for his wrong doings then disown him, which is worse than death, mind you. Two, you could agree to the terms I put out before, leaving you a penniless crook," Harry raised a third finger "Or three, you could just leave. You have wasted enough of our time. Never return to any balls if a Greengrass or Potter is there because once you leave, you have just been in debt to two Ancient and Noble houses." Harry said as he finished. Lucius looked pale and Draco walked behind his father.

"What makes you think we will go?" Lucius, who mustered up all the brain cells he had left, asked a stupid question.

"Look around you Malfoy. You may think you have connections but in reality, you don't even know half of the people here. People who are richer and more powerful than you can even imagine. All who will side with the Potters and Greengrasses." Lucius looked around and he could see blank stares filled with contempt all around.

"What will it be Lucius?" Anastasia asked.

"I'll do it. I'll duel you Potter." Harry was surprised Draco could even speak.

"The terms?" Daphne was the one who asked.

"Clear the Dueling Debt the Malfoy's have with the Potters. Half of the Malfoy fortune. Should the Potter house lose, we only humbly beg for pardon. Should the Potter house choose to take the life of the Malfoy heir, it is in their authority to do so." Lucius said as he sighed.

"Do you accept?" The hall cleared up to give space for the two Heirs. Harry approached the makeshift arena and so did Malfoy.

"I accept." Draco stated as he turned his back to Harry.

"I accept." Harry answered as he likewise turned around.

With their backs against each other and their wands in play, Anastasia started,

"On the tenth step will you only proceed to duel." Anastasia started to count.

"1" They both moved a step.

"2"

"4…"

"7…"

"9…"

"10"

 **A/N:**

 **Alright. Story won't be that long. About 5 or 6 chapters. So yeah. Hope you like it.**

 **Next Chapter entitled Varying Degrees**


	2. Varying Degrees

Draco turned around and fired a disarming curse which Harry easily dodged. Harry retaliated with a few stunners and disarming spells but surprisingly Draco blocked all of them, leaving the crossfire unscathed.

" _Reducto_ " Draco shot out which hit Harry on the leg but not enough to bring him down.

"Dammit," Harry spoke under his breath. He could see the triumphant look in Malfoy's face but the was far from over. Regaining his footing, he fired disarmer after disarmer, stunner after stunner. Malfoy got hit by a few but that still was not enough. Harry looked relieved, he knew he could win this he just needed one more spell.

As Harry readied his wand on the panting Malfoy, the ferret blasted him with a heavy duty Slicing hex. Harry, not expecting this, was caught off guard by the sudden sprawl of dark magic. His left arm was sliced deep enough for it to bleed profusely. Harry, in shock, did not notice the wound until the next slicing hex cut through his left leg, making him kneel on his right.

"The hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Harry said as he mediated his wounds, only stopping the flow of blood enough for him to stand up. He looked around and was surprised to see that no one was surprised or intervened when the Malfoy scion clearly used a dark spell.

'oh, right, Slytherins.' Harry thought to himself. He turned to Draco who was smiling like a child in a candy store. Draco knew that he had the upper hand. Some so light-sided as Potter wouldn't even think about using dark spells in an official duel.

Harry raised his wand but Draco used an _Incendio_ which was directed on his right leg. Immediately, Harry started to catch fire starting from his leg all the way up his thigh. Harry used an _Aquamenti_ on it to sooth the pain and fire.

Daphne, behind her Ice Queen mask, was horrified. She wanted to stop this now but judging by the looks Anastasia, Henry and Astoria had, they all knew that Harry will triumph over this.

"What's wrong Potter? Scared to fight back? Don't worry, I won't kill you, but I can't guarantee it won't hurt." Malfoy, with a devious smile, casted " _Crucio._ " Which Harry took on with directly. Harry knelt down in pain.

Daphne moved forward but Henry blocked her path. The older Greengrass only nodded. Daphne frowned and looked to her mother. Their eyes met for a second before Anastasia continued to watch. Daphne found Astoria with her eyes covered with her hands. With the echoes of Harry's pained cry, she could read Astoria's lips muttering over and over again "You can do it." Daphne saw the crowd. It was present in their emanating emotion and facial expression that they all shared one thought in mind. Harry Potter will triumph.

"Give up Potter? Do you yield?" Malfoy asked with a tremendously saucy voice as he stopped torturing the wizard. Harry, who had his head bent down, was quiet for a minute. Silence. Everyone in the crowd, especially the Greengrasses but specifically Daphne was tearing up.

Henry looked devastated. Not only was Harry brain dead, but Amelia will chop him up into little pieces. He stepped forward and said.

"With the terms fulfilled and the duel ended, the victor is-" Before he could announce the winner, Harry started to laugh manically. He stood up and started cracking up. The crowd looked surprised and Daphne gave a smile, her mask breaking. Anastasia twitched a smile and Astoria began openly sobbing.

"The boy is broken. There is no reason for this to continue." Lucius said as he stepped closer but Henry raised his hand.

"There is no victor until one yields or is unable to continue, which in this case is obviously continuing."

Malfoy yelled as he fired a barrage of dark hexes which Harry blocked and dodged but some hitting him, all the while laughing.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your dark magic." Harry said as he openly dodged every hex Draco sent. Harry moved forward slowly, closing the distance between the two. Draco seemed to step back, looking scared for his life. He must've hit Potter with at least a dozen dark bludgeoning spells and even more slicing ones, not to mention the _Cruciatus_ that almost left him brain dead. So why? Why was he still fighting.

"I won't stoop to your level." Harry said as he dodged the last hex. He spat out blood and wiped his brow. "You'll see, I won't even use a single dark spell to finish you."

"Do I look like I give a damn? Maybe I will kill you," Adrenaline pumping into Draco's veins as he said " _Avada Kedav-"_ Daphne's face paled as she heard this but couldn't look away.

" _Lumos Maxima"_ Harry quickly cut Malfoy off but was too late. In the white light, there was a quick bolt of green and two loud thuds. The blinding bright light engulfed the entire hall and everyone covered their eyes or squinted because of the most powerful _Lumos_ they could say they have witnessed.

When the light began to fade, Harry could be seen standing in front of Malfoy, nose broken and in a fetal position, cradling his family jewels.

Harry looked to the audience and to then to Daphne who was obviously shedding tears. He gave a grin and Daphne hugged her father.

Anastasia moved forward towards the broke (quite literally) Malfoy scion. "Do you yield?" She asked loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Fucking piece of shit, I'll get you!" Malfoy stood up and fired another _Killing Curse_ which was poorly aimed and missed Harry by mile. Harry quickly swiped Malfoy's leg, making him land head first on to the cold floor. "I told you so." Harry said to the unconscious Heir of Malfoy.

"With the terms fulfilled and the duel ended-" Anastasia started but Lucius interjected.

"This is a disgrace, letting him fight in such a muggle way disrespects our Duels all together." Lucius' face contorted.

"Actually, there isn't anything about fist fighting or brawling in the rules of Ancient Battle Etiquette. Mostly since pureblood never really thought about it." Henry explained.

"So, technically, Harry isn't disgracing anything." Anastasia stated. "Now, Lord Malfoy, if you would stop interrupting. I have to announce our victor." Anastasia went back to position and cleared her throat.

"With the terms fulfilled and the duel ended, the victor is Heir Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter!" She finished and everyone applauded. Harry gripped his shoulder that was tender walked towards a vacant chair, all the way shaking hands and receiving praise. Draco was levitated out of the ball room. Henry personally escorted the Malfoys out of the venue.

"Here Harry, it'll help." Astoria came towards him and handed him a deep green potion. Harry made a sour face as he downed the wretched potion.

"Taste like death." Harry said as he shook from the aftertaste.

"I'll give you more than that if you ever attempt something like that again." Daphne now said as she approached the wizard. Astoria hugged Harry which prompted an "Ouch" from him then left to rejoin her friends.

"Reckless idiot. You do realize you could use dark spells right?" Daphne said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It would've been a help to know." Harry said as he leaned his head on her arm.

"But why?"

"Why what?" Harry looked up to see her caring face reserved only for those she truly treasured.

"Why didn't you use the more effective dark spells?"

"I'm a Gryff, and we-" Harry wanted to say but was cut off.

"Being a Gryffindor doesn't justify what you did." Daphne kissed the top of his forehead and smiled.

"Look Daph, Just because one action is allowed doesn't mean it's the best thing to do. Once I justify using dark spells, I'll justify doing it again until it gets to the point where you stop justifying and simply accept. I'm not like that no matter how delicious it must feel to use it." Harry said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Mister Duel Victor ser," A small elf popped up in a suit spoke and grabbed both Daphne and Harry's attention. "Master Greengrass has told me to fix yous." The elf snapped his finger and in a flash, Harry's tux was fixed. Without the scorch marks and the tears, it looks like Harry never dueled at all. The elf popped away before anything could be said.

"So, you never really told me why we are at a ball and not at dinner." Harry said as he stood up examining his newly fixed clothing, searching for spots where there might be a few tears left but since magic is magic, there were none.

"It's… a long story. Oh look, I see a nobleman waving at you. He looks like he wants to talk." Daphne grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him towards a man in a green tux and a bowler hat clutching a snake cane on one hand and a cigar on the other.

"Heir Greengrass. Heir Potter." The man acknowledged.

"Lord Sigma." Harry replied. Daphne curtsied and Harry bowed. Sigma waved it off. "I was hoping to congratulate you, Heir Potter, on your spectacular display earlier. I must say, I have never seen any brighter _Lumos_ being casted until now." Sigma took a whiff of his cigar and continued.

"And how funny it was to see that arrogant prink Malfoy roll around." Sigma laughed. "Priceless."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Modest as always. Come, the two of you. I want to discuss something for the future of your families." Sigma turned around and started walking to the more spacious part of the ball room where there were vacant chairs. Harry and Daphne sat on one said of the table while Sigma sat on the other.

"As you both know the Sigma family runs a vast network of businesses in the magical world. One of our more bigger shareholder is the Greengrass house while one of the biggest investors are the Potters." Sigma stated as he blew another puff of smoke.

"Sir, that's impossible. The Potter's, as far as I've known, never delved into the business world." Harry stated, examining the man in front of him.

"Of course not. The Potters invest through a series of off-shore accounts, shell companies, and different names. But it belongs to the Potters no doubt. Your grandfather told me so. Here." Sigma pulled out a folder from his jacket and handed it over to Harry.

"The list of all the accounts under the Potter name, all of whom has given much to our cause." Sigma said. Once Harry was done, he passed it over to Daphne.

"What is your cause exactly?" Harry asked.

"For years the wizarding world is in the shadows. Both of your grandfathers, Henry's and James' father, and with the help of other decided it would be best to make the wizarding world coexist with the muggles." At this, both Harry and Daphne were astonished.

"It is a long shot, I know, but we have been getting results. See over there?" Sigma pointed over to the window behind them. "You may not see it but currently, we are building the first radio tower for the muggles powered by magic."

"Such a thing is a myth." Daphne said.

"Aye, but thanks to your families' generous help, we have achieved the impossible. Which I think young Potter is quite adequate at doing." Sigma said.

Harry smiled at this. "That can't be it, what is it you want."

"Nothing much. You see, this is off the books because as you may think, muggle and wizard coexisting may stir some people which will lead to mass panic." Sigma said as he started to cough.

"Nasty piece of work, my lungs are. I won't be with you for very long." Sigma stated as he put a hand on his chest. "All that smoking will kill you." He continued to cough. "You think with all the magic we posses we could cure the incurable."

"Easy there Lord Sigma." Harry said as he stood and fetched water, leaving Sigma and Daphne alone for a while.

"You picked a fine young man Daphne." Sigma said as he wheezed.

"Uncle Howard, I warned you a thousand times to stop with the cigars. You even took Dragon Smoke which the only real killer in those." Daphne scolded as she shook her head in disapproval.

"You do understand what I'm saying, correct? About the company?" Howard asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Daphne responded with a smirk. Sigma smiled at this.

"Heh, well if this turns out fine. You won't have to worry about the future." Howard said.

Daphne couldn't help but smile. She knew where this was going, she just wanted to see how Harry would react to the news.

 **A/N:**

 **Wheeeeee, So what do we have? Stick Around!**

 **Chapter 3: Glories Galore**


End file.
